Faithful?
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina goes to Neal's birthday party while Emma has to stay at home and look after their daughter. Regina gets drunk. Will she stay faithful to Emma or will she cheat on her? SQ!


**Rumpel is Regina and Neal's father.**

**Hope you like this oneshot:)**

"Do you really have to go _there?_",Emma asked Regina who turned around and looked at her fiancée. "It's my brother's birthday, Emma. I promised him.",she answered and pulled Emma against her by her hips. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and sighed. "I don't mean it like that. I don't disapprove you two celebrating his birthday, I disapprove where you want to celebrate his birthday... without me..." "You willingly look after Lana. I told you that you could go and I look after her. It was _your _decision, Emma.",Regina answered and Emma smoothed out the wrinkles in Regina's suit.

"I know...",Emma pouted and kissed her softly. "But if even one person touches you sexually I will kill him or her." Regina smiled at Emma and nodded. "I know.",she whispered and kissed Emma again. "I have to go now. Wouldn't want my dear brother waiting." Emma softly smacked Regina's ass who squealed and quickly ushered out of the door. "I love you!",Regina called and Emma smiled happily. "I love you too.",she answered and watched how Regina got into her car and winked at her again before she drove off. Emma sighed. She knew that Regina was an attractive woman and that the townspeople finally accepted her. They were lusting after her like dogs.

Emma was disgusted by the thought of someone touching Regina the way just SHE could touch her. Regina wouldn't cheat on her, or would she? They hadn't had sex since probably a year. Actually since the day after Emma had proposed. She paced in their home. What if Regina would get horny and too drunk and sleep with someone else? Could she blame her then? No. It was herself who had always stopped the sex because she was exhausted because of their newborn Lana. Or when they had started Lana suddenly thought it would be a good time to cry. Emma felt so helpless.

Henry came two hours later at midnight from his grandparents who had a movie night with him. David was standing behind him and smiled at Emma softly before he frowned. "Are you alright?",he asked her when Henry walked to the stairs. "Yes... it's just... Regina is celebrating with Neal... because his birthday was today and Neal wanted everyone to get drunk in a suit, etc. etc..." "And now you are scared that Regina will cheat on you because she is drunk?",David asked and Emma nodded. "I can't blame her... I withheld the sex much too long.",Emma sighed and David hugged her. "Regina loves you. No matter who tries to seduce her she will brush them off because she knows that you are waiting for her at home. She knows that she doesn't need a stupid one-night-stand because she has you. Trust me.",David told her and Emma nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." He smiled and stepped away. "I have to go back. Good night, Emma." "Good night." The door closed and Henry looked at her expectingly. "Mom would never cheat on you. I know it.",he told her and in that moment the phone rang. Emma answered. "Yes?" "Emmmmmaaaaaa.",Regina slurred and giggled then. "What's up, my queen?",Emma said and looked at Henry concerned. "I love you.",Regina slurred again and Emma smiled softly. "I love you too.",she answered and Henry looked at her with an '_I told you so'_-look. "We are staying here at most an hour... be back soon, love you.",Regina told her and Emma grinned. "Ok.",she answered. "Love you." Suddenly she heard a female voice by Regina.

"Come on, hang up, Gina! Let's have some fun!",the voice said and she heard Regina giggle. "I'm coming, Tink!",she answered and turned back to the phone. "See you later." "Bye...",Emma said and stared at her phone after Regina hung up. "What?",Henry asked confused. "I think Tink is hitting on your Mom.",Emma answered and sat down on the stairs. "She. Won't. Cheat.",Henry said and Emma nodded slowly.

* * *

Regina went into the bar and looked around until she spotted Neal and walked over. "Hello, old man.",she said and Neal turned around with a smile. He pulled her in a hug and then admired her appearance. "You really came in a suit...",he said with a smile and she nodded. "Well, first off all I look good in this kind of suit and secondly it's your birthday. You could have ordered me as Pocahontas or anything else and I would have come like that.",Regina answered and he kissed her cheek. "Best little sister on the world.",he said and she smiled. "Because you have so many of them.",She said and he led her to the counter.

They ordered a few shots and slowly more of Neal's friends came. Tink came too and she was directly all over Regina who tried to keep her away. But somehow she drank to much and everything started to become funny for her. The group started to play a kiss game and when they tried to kiss Regina, the latter just would turn her head in the last second so they would kiss her cheek. They obviously tried to come close to her but she wouldn't allow that. Emma was too much in her mind. So she called her just to hear her voice again.

After a minute Tink came and pulled Regina on the dance floor where she started to grind against Regina. They danced for a while and Tink gave her shot for shot. When Tink thought Regina was drunk enough she kissed her again but she failed once again because of Neal who pulled Regina away. He glared at Tink for doing this. "Hey, sis. Let's get you home, shall we?",he asked and she pouted. "Home to Emma.",he added then and saw how her face brightened. She was quicker out of the bar then he could imagine and he needed to jog to catch up with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and supported her until they were back at the mansion and he rang the bell.

* * *

Emma who had been pacing or cleaning things heard the bell and walked to the door where Regina and Neal were standing. "Gina!",Emma said surprised when the drunken woman ran into her arms and almost fell down with her. Suddenly Regina leaned away from Emma and vomited. "Good luck with that.",Neal said with a soft smile and Emma nodded. "Thanks for escorting her home. Get in here and use the guest bedroom. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you.",Emma said and Neal nodded. He walked on autopilot to the room and fell asleep as soon as he was in the bed.

Emma carried Regina upstairs and laid her in the bed where she wanted to change her into her pjs. When Emma was at Regina's pants her hands got swatted away. "Touch me and my fiancée will kill you after I killed you...I'm happily engaged, so fuck off, Tink.",Regina slurred and Emma almost cried. Although Regina didn't recognized her in the moment she pushed her away. She didn't wanted anyone else than _her. _Emma Swan. She smiled and laid the pjs next to Regina. "Here is your pajama. I will just clean up your little accident downstairs.",Emma whispered and Regina nodded sleepily.

When Emma returned from cleaning the floor she saw that Regina had fallen asleep and she tucked her underneath the blanket. She then got aspirin and a glass of water for Regina and placed it next to her on the nightstand before she slipped into the bed behind her. She spooned Regina who took her hand and fell asleep. The next morning she woke up before Regina and quietly slipped out of the bed to make breakfast. She wanted to show Regina that she was grateful to have her in her life. When she entered the living room she saw the chaos and decided to clean that up first before she would cook and ended up in cleaning the whole house.

Afterwards she made some breakfast for the four of them and set the table. By now Regina had woken up and saw the aspirin and the water next to her and quickly drowned it before she got out of the bed. She saw that she still wore her suit and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes before she walked downstairs. She looked into the dining room and smiled at Emma who tried to sort out where fork and where the knife was placed. "Fork on the left, knife on the right.",Regina said and Emma turned around. "Good morning, my queen. How are you?",she asked her and Regina walked into her embrace. "I'm fine, although I don't remember the last night.",Regina answered and huffed.

"Well, why did you drink so much then?",Emma asked with a grin and Regina huffed before she kissed her. "I'm just going to ready myself and wake up Henry and then we'll eat.",Regina said and Emma nodded. Regina walked upstairs and saw how Henry left his room. "Hey, Mom. You alright?",he asked and she nodded. "More than alright.",she answered and kissed his forehead. "Emma made food." Henry smiled and ran downstairs to the dining room. "Hey, Ma. And how did the evening end?",he asked her and Neal entered the dining room. "Well... Tink tried to hit on Gina but she didn't succeed. Sure they danced but everyone danced.",Neal started and Emma sighed. "She didn't dry humped her, Emma. She was just dancing. I think she didn't even knew that Tink was trying to seduce her. When Tink tried to kiss her she always turned her head to the side so she just could kiss her cheek. She was really faithful."

"I know, I know. I sighed because I have to kick Tink's ass for that.",Emma answered. "Last night after I carried her upstairs I tried to change her into her pjs and she swatted my hands away and said that I will feel the wrath of her fiancée and her own if I would try to sleep with her because she is happily engaged and doesn't want anyone else but me... that's the reason why I cleaned up and cooked breakfast.",Emma told them and they smiled. "I told you so.",Henry said and Emma nodded. "You did. I will never doubt you again." Regina entered the room and looked at Emma. "I told you too by the way.",she said and Emma looked up surprised.

"Sorry.",Emma said and Regina sat down on her lap and kissed her softly. "It's alright. I love you.",Regina answered and Emma grinned. "I love you too." "Where is my little niece by the way?",Neal asked and Regina pointed at the living room. "I fed her and then put her in her play area.",Regina answered and looked back to Emma. "Sorry for threatening you." "I have no problem with that. As long as you do it to everyone else who tries to seduce you and is not me." "I promise.",Regina answered and kissed her lovingly.

**The end:)**


End file.
